


Lit a Fire Inside

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, F/F, Femme Harry, Girl Direction, Pole Dancing, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper Louis Tomlinson, Strippers & Strip Clubs, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: Bored at home, Harry turns to TikTok and quickly gets addicted to all of the amazing lesbian content. She especially likes the videos of a beautiful pole dancer named @loubabyxo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 130
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	Lit a Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> WLW TikTok is a beautiful thing.
> 
> Title and embedded lyrics from a song called The Touch by Cathy Davey.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

It took shockingly little time for Harry to download TikTok. She couldn’t help that she was bored at home, and it was apparently the  _ brand new thing _ .

As a millennial she remembered the heyday of Vine fondly—and still watched compilations relatively frequently—so she was definitely interested in something that would replace it. As a millennial with a preference for women, she had heard a few rumors about the content that she was intrigued by.

After downloading the app, she hadn’t scrolled for more than five minutes before she saw her first LGBTQ+ hashtag and she quickly hit the little like button. Thankfully, her account was new enough that with that one little like, Harry opened a portal to Gay TikTok.

Gay TikTok, specifically lesbian TikTok, was a magical place. Sure there were a few times she was shocked and appalled by how young some of the girls were, but she scrolled past them quickly enough that her algorithm began to learn that she belonged with the other millennial degenerates. Gay, degenerate millennial was Harry’s entire state of being, and it was odd to find a community so all encompassing and readily available at her finger tips.

As she kept scrolling minute after minute, hour after hour, Harry learned more and more about herself. She saw jokes, sad stories, cute pet content. She quickly became addicted to the app in the first week or so after downloading it.

That was when she discovered something magical she had never even stopped to consider before. Lesbian strippers. The first one Harry came across absolutely blew her mind. Why wouldn’t there be lesbian strippers? She always considered herself supportive of other women, but there were out of work sex workers all over the app, and as Harry learned more and more about them, her admiration only grew.

One of her worst fears was being predatory, but as various women talked about their jobs and told funny (and horrifying) client stories, they constantly explained that simply by being a woman and being concerned, her “gaze” was more welcome than anything a man said or did ever.

Harry enjoyed the funny stories and found many of the women extremely attractive. There was even this one fem domme that she found incredibly scary and intimidating, but her stories were… eye opening.

Everything about TikTok was a way to pass the time, another form of entertainment in a never ending stream of digital media. 

Until, Harry saw  _ her. _

The very first video she ever saw of her started with a “stripper” pole in the background. The video was landscape and taken on a nicer camera instead of being turned to portrait mode. Normally that annoyed Harry, but in this case she could appreciate the quality.

Especially when the very next view on the frame, two juicy, round, ass cheeks stepped into the foreground of the frame blocking out the view of the pole. The girl was wearing super tight Daisy Duke style jean cut offs that were pulled up high to her natural waist. Her truly magnificent ass was hanging almost completely out of the bottom of them.

There were two tattoos that Harry couldn’t make out right along the bottom of her cheeks on the backs of her upper thighs framing the shape of them.

The woman walked right up to the pole and hopped up to sit on the top third of it like it was the easiest thing in the world. She began spinning—Harry had learned over the course of her TikTok viewing that there were two types of poles, spinning and stationary—before hooking one leg over the other securely.

There was background audio, but it wasn’t enough to cover the squeak of her hands on the pole as she began to lean her torso backwards. She grunted prettily—there was no other word for it—as she got into position. Then, she continued to drop her torso back, grunting even louder this time, until her head was almost on the floor.

As she came around with her legs above her head like that, Harry could see the pole where it was nestled between her still very exposed ass cheeks. God, they were so round she could probably hold herself up like that.

The woman leaned back and picked up a beer that she had prepared on the floor, before doing the world’s most impressive sit up and righting herself on the pole drink now in hand. She took a sip with a smirk on her face as she sat there spinning around like she was lazing in the grass instead of holding herself up on a pole.

After Harry watched the video an embarrassing number of times, she looked at the username: @loubabyxo.

Then, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the very last hashtag of the bunch: #lgbtq.

Could Harry be so lucky? She had definitely fallen in love, or lust, as it were. It would just be the cherry on top if this woman was queer and made queer content to boot. 

Without thinking too much of it, Harry followed her. Too late, she thought about checking her bio, but sighed with relief when she saw it said Loubaby was twenty-seven.

She didn’t have that many videos, so Harry clicked on the oldest one. It was a silhouette video with a blue tinge while fairy lights blinked behind her pole routine. Then, she moved on to the next.

In each one Loubaby never spoke, but she didn’t wear anything more modest than those original Daisy Duke shorts. Most of the time she wore less. There was one that absolutely killed Harry where she wore a thong. 

The first few videos were from a few months ago, but the most recent ones had clearly been published closer and closer together with the newest one being from the day before. Harry held out hope that she was going to get more content from Loubaby.

Three weeks later, Harry was blinking her eyes open with her alarm before hastily reaching for her phone and navigating to TikTok.

Loubaby—who she now knew went by Louis—hadn’t posted anything new overnight. As Harry dropped her phone back on her nightstand, she thought maybe she had become a little dependent on the mysterious woman. Beyond being addicted to the app, Harry was addicted to Louis’ content specifically.

Louis had begun to post more and more personal content beyond her pole dancing videos, though there was a hilarious one where she sat on the pole and spun around slowly eating snacks and doing household chores with the “Bored in the House” audio playing. Harry had watched that one at least ten times.

Over time she had gotten brave enough to comment on Louis’ videos and Louis liked each one of her comments as she posted them. It was flattering, but she probably did that for everyone.

There were videos of her neighborhood, videos of her siblings, lots of content to keep Harry occupied. But she should stop. It was a silly little crush that was destined to go absolutely nowhere.

Eventually, Louis started posting from a club. She tagged other dancers, and she would post videos that they took of her while she was warming up for work or in the dressing rooms.

The club looked nice, fancy, with special stages. It didn’t looks sleazy like the ones Harry saw on crime shows and she was secretly pleased that it looked like Louis worked somewhere that took care of her.

Not that Harry had a stake in it or anything.

It was Louis that Harry thought of when her best friend Niall said they were invited to a strip club for his cousin’s bachelor party. 

“Seriously?” Harry said, keeping her newfound understanding of clubs and their inner workings to herself.

“It’ll be fun,” Niall nudged her with his elbow. She and Niall had grown up across the street from one another, so they considered themselves honorary siblings and had ingratiated themselves into each other’s families. Harry wasn’t one of the groomsmen in the wedding, but she was going to be an usher, and they weren’t limiting the group for the bachelor party.

Harry hemmed and hawed for a moment. Obviously, after learning so much about strip clubs and the women who worked in them, she was interested in experiencing it for herself, but it was definitely going to be annoying going with a bunch of straight men.

“Fine, but we need to bring enough cash to adequately tip the women who work there,” Harry said as she held her nose up in the air. “We need to be respectful of their time and effort.”

Niall looked at her oddly. “O...kay?”

When the night in question arrived, Harry was getting existential. Somewhere in the world Louis was getting ready to go to work—she knew because Louis had posted something to that effect on Instagram—but Harry had no idea where in the world she was. She knew at least that Louis was American, and probably in the Northeast, but beyond that? Nothing.

Harry was getting ready to visit a strip club too, against her better judgement. She didn’t really know what to wear for the outing, no one had really bothered to teach her that particular brand of etiquette. For lack of a better option, she chose nice black jeans and a vintage looking silk top.

Niall texted her a few times as they were getting ready telling her where to go and what the name of the club was. He said it was one of the nicer ones in an expensive neighborhood downtown, so Harry thought the odds were much better that they actually treated the women well. She couldn’t help but be a little excited at the prospect of the… aesthetic experience.

Upon arrival at the club, Harry waited outside after she texted Niall to see if the rest of the group had arrived yet. She only had to wait a few minutes before their raucous laughter echoed between the buildings of the Financial District where the club was tucked away.

The second they breached the door and began descending the stairs, Harry couldn’t help but feel a weird, lingering sense of déjà vu. The girls were already on stage dancing all around them and she was overwhelmed as they made their way through the club.

Someone in their party had made arrangements for them to have a small area up near one of the stages, so they all settled at the table. Harry was clinging to Niall’s side a little bit, and as a femme presenting person she couldn’t help but think that she looked like his girlfriend who had insisted she come along for the bachelor party to keep her man in line.

They ordered their first round of drinks, but Harry didn’t want to get too rowdy so she was sipping on it slowly as the song changed from the more upbeat rhythm it had been. The din from the crowd quieted in turn. 

The lights dimmed all the way down fading to black and a slow, hedonistic bass drum began to pound as the melody began to emerge. A light, airy, and somewhat unexpected voice cut through.

_ I nearly died inside for you… _

The background lights came on in soft, muted colors and the dancer was silhouetted against them as she moved slowly and gracefully creating dramatic shapes. 

_ I lit a fire inside for you...  _

Harry vaguely recognized the song. It was meant to sound old-fashioned and crackly like it was being played from another room, but the singing style was a little too modern.

The dancer was beautiful from what Harry could see. She was probably a little shorter than Harry without the heels on but had a beautiful, pronounced hourglass figure. When she turned, Harry could see the smooth curve of her ass as she bent over her prop chair. 

The audience whistled and it really felt like a scene out of an old fashioned burlesque club even though it was all sleek chrome and glass to cater to the Financial District crowd.

As the chorus hit, the lights went up blinding her for a moment as the spotlight hit a silky black bodysuit and fishnets wrapped around glowing bronze skin. Familiar bronze skin.

Harry’s heart dropped down into her stomach as the cheers of the men sitting around her got louder.

_ Louis. _

That was why she had déjà vu, they were in Louis’ club.

The song continued but all Harry could hear was a ringing in her ears as her gaze remained glued on Louis, watching her move, watching her dance.

She finally gripped the pole and lifted her legs to mount it and all Harry could think about was the fact that she couldn’t see the funny shape her bare feet made as she hopped up on her pole at home. It was weird to see her serious expression as she performed her real routine, instead of the silly exercises and videos she posted online.

The music ended and Harry blinked back to reality. Louis’ bare feet? She sounded like a celebrity stalker. 

“You like her, Harry?” Deo, Niall’s cousin and the man of the hour, leaned over to ask.

Deo. Right. Harry had completely forgotten that they were there to celebrate him.

She needed a normal response that a straight man would understand. “I mean, she’s hot.”

The boys all cheered and teased her about her response. Her voice had wavered a bit and her palms were sweating, but maybe they wouldn’t notice.

It was Niall’s turn next. “You should ask her for a dance.”

That hadn’t even occurred to Harry before that moment. Of course she wasn’t going to ask Louis for a dance, she was a completely useless lesbian with a horrific crush on her. There was no way she would survive that.

Greg, Niall’s older brother, shouted about VIP and pretended to make it rain with the cash he was holding. Harry noticed he didn’t  _ actually _ make it rain despite the fact that they were in a strip club. How ironic.

A new dancer came out and the subject was dropped.

Or so Harry thought.

Niall had disappeared to go to the bathroom, but when he got back he plopped back down in his chair.

“You can thank me later.”

Pure adrenaline shot through Harry. “What?”

Niall cackled and the rest of the table turned to look at them. There wasn’t a chance to explain before the song changed and Louis approached the table.

She was even more beautiful up close, Harry was  _ definitely  _ not going to survive this. 

Everyone greeted her and Harry barely managed to squeak out a hello.

Harry watched her eyes dart around the table sizing them up before her eyes landed on Harry. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Louis’ fake lashes fluttered and she looked away.

“Someone named Harry ask for a dance?” Her voice sounded different as it competed with the music. She new she should say something, her time was already running on the song, but she was frozen in fear.

“Right here!” Niall called, pointing at Harry as the rest of the boys with her crowed in excitement. Harry dreamed of the day straight men would stop fetishizing two women doing something together, but at least she knew the people she was with were good guys.

Louis’ eyes lit up as their gazes met again. “Really?” 

Harry nodded, but was interrupted when the chair was jerked back—presumably by Niall—to give her room for Louis to get on her lap.

“Do you know the rules?” Louis asked her as she stepped towards her.

Harry nodded. No touching. This was getting a little too close to literally all of her fantasies for comfort.

Louis kept eye contact with her as she moved her hips sensually over Harry’s jeans. For her part, Harry was frozen. She was practically sitting on her hands to keep herself from reach up to grip Louis’ hips and hold her there. Maybe brush her hair, bake her cookies, promise love and commitment for the rest of their natural born lives.

They were odd thoughts to have, and warred with the arousal in her brain.

“I just wanted to say, I really like your style.”

Oh,  _ God. _ TikTok joke.

“Oh, thanks,” Harry stammered.

The rest of the boys were bouncing back and forth between watching Louis and Harry and watching the dancers on stage.

Louis giggled. “Do you like TikTok?”

Harry’s eyes widened and she nodded. 

There was a moment of recognition where they both realized what the end of the audio said. It was a funny audio, if only because it was such a stereotypical lesbian conversation, where the two participants then whispered asking if one another was gay.

Louis paused in her movements and took in Harry’s deer-in-the-headlights expression. “Are you?” she asked in a whisper so the boys wouldn’t hear.

Harry nodded slowly.

She was pretty sure she and Louis would have a lot in common if she could actually form the words to have a conversation.

Louis resumed dancing but bent down even closer to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“Do you want to come to a private room with me when this is done?”

Harry didn’t care how much money it cost, she absolutely wanted that. But she didn’t want to go under false pretenses.

“I really like your TikTok content,” she managed to get out all in one breath.

Louis stopped again, this time not even trying to maintain her position. She sat back and put her feet flat on the ground.

“Wait. You’ve seen me?”

The rest of the boys started watching them wondering what the commotion was.

Harry looked around nervously, not wanting to give away her secret to  _ everyone.  _ “Yeah, I’m femmebaker94,” she murmured so only Louis could hear.

Louis’ face opened up and she grinned. “Yeah! You are! You don’t post any videos so I didn’t recognize you from your tiny little profile picture.”

Harry agreed sheepishly.

Louis stood up straight and looked around trying to catch the eye of a floor manager before signalling to him. The song wasn’t over yet but she grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled her up out of the chair.

“Come on, let’s go talk somewhere more private.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry breathed out. She didn’t have another second to get her bearings before Louis was tugging her away from the table. The cacophony of wolf whistles got drowned out by the club’s music as they made their escape.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Here's the fic post!](https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/post/623544748291031040/lit-a-fire-inside-by-quickedween-31k-t-bored)


End file.
